


Adult Swim

by redglares_hot_butt



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Pool Sex, Vaginal Fingering, well really pool foreplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 05:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19805593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redglares_hot_butt/pseuds/redglares_hot_butt
Summary: It's nice to have a pool in your backyard, and Porrim is certainly happy to spend a lovely summer afternoon relaxing there - especially knowing that her matesprit is planning on coming by to join her at some point. Spending time with Damara is always great, but it's even better when it's just the two of them, and doubly so when there's a convenient reason to go around wearing nothing more than a cute swimsuit. So when Damara does get there, it's only a matter of time before they get hot and heavy enough that it's probably better to take things inside...





	Adult Swim

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [HRKinkmeme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/HRKinkmeme) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Two characters doing some cute, intimate foreplay, groping, etc. in a pool and then getting out to have sex. I'm a simple person. I like pools. Pick your ship.

Porrim sighed contentedly, closing the book she'd been reading and placing it between her knees, squeezing her thighs together to hold it there for a moment while she reached her arms and neck back to stretch. The inner tube she was on bobbed up and down in the pool, and she could feel her horns poke into the water, and leaning back a little farther the back of her head pushed against the surface. With a satisfied grunt she lifted her head back up, smiling as the water dripped down out of her hair and she stretched her arms out a little more, before settling in again and retrieving her book and flipping back to the page she'd left off on.

It was a lovely late summer afternoon on Earth C, warm and sunny enough to make lazing around her backyard pool seem like a delightful proposition. She'd spent a little while splashing around and just enjoying herself swimming around, but after a bit had gotten out the large tube she was now sitting in and propped herself in the middle. And she'd spent most of the time since then sprawled out on it, basking in the sun and reading a rainbow drinker romance novel - a little trashy, perhaps, but a girl could have her vices. As she started in on the next chapter she kicked gently to push herself over to the side of the pool where she'd left her glass of iced tea, and upon reaching it took a few large slurps.

Just about then, Porrim heard the latch on the gate to her backyard start to rattle, and she craned her neck over to that side to look. The yard was surrounded by a fairly tall wood fence that provided plenty of privacy, but she couldn't see out any better than anyone else could see in, so she couldn't tell who was at the gate yet. But a smile spread across her face nonetheless, since she had a pretty good hunch - after all, her matesprit had said she was hoping to stop by sometime. And sure enough, when the gate swung open, a familiar figure clad in a familiar red outfit was standing there.

"Well, hello there," Porrim said, flashing her best seductive smile over at her girlfriend and waggling her fingers after reaching her hand out. Damara didn't say anything in response right away, instead waving back excitedly. She proceeded to close the gate behind her and stride over towards the pool. As she walked Porrim realized she was nibbling and licking at something, which she soon determined to be a mostly-finished ice cream cone. "You got ice cream and didn't bring any for me? Wow," Porrim teased, flashing an exaggerated pout before giggling. 

"No sorry. But we can go get more soon. I'm always a slut for ice cream," Damara announced, her usual loud tone a little jarring against the peaceful afternoon, but it was something Porrim was plenty used to. Damara grinned down at her for a moment as Porrim kicked her feet to float herself over to the edge of the pool where her matesprit was standing and set her book aside. She then tossed the remainder of the cone in her mouth and chomped loudly on it as Porrim's head came right up to her ankles. "Oooh. Looking up my skirt, such a pervert. Good thing I love you for it." 

Porrim cackled at that. "Love you too, Damz. And sluttiness and ice cream sounds like a lovely combination, for the record," she said, sticking out her tongue and making a heart shape with her fingers. Damara smiled warmly upon seeing that, and after placing her handbag on the ground she reciprocated with a similar gesture on her chest. Meanwhile, as her girlfriend shifted around a bit, Porrim let her eyes wander up Damara's thighs, deciding she might as well do what she was being teasingly accused of. Unfortunately, the girl's thighs were pressed together and the fabric was hanging close to them, and with the bright sunny sky above Porrim could barely see anything underneath. "Mmm. Well, I'd _like_ to be a pervert here but I'm afraid there isn't much of a view up your skirt right now, dear." 

Damara replied with an amused snort. "Tragic. Is this better?" With a sly smile she stepped one foot to the side, sliding her legs apart, and bunched up the front of her skirt. Porrim murmured approvingly as she looked over the gray skin of her girlfriend's inner thighs and the blue fabric covering the girl's crotch. She couldn't help but lick her lips a little when Damara proceeded to tug at her underwear, pulling it taut against her skin so Porrim could see just the faintest outline of her nook against it. Damara noticed that gesture and thrust her hips suggestively with a laugh. "Ooh, someone likes what she sees. But this is the least I can do. After all I get to look at you being smoking hot in that amazing bikini." 

"Yes, yes you do. I must say I am quite proud of how nice I look in it," Porrim said with a smile, taking a moment to look down over herself to admire her own body and also the green-and-black-swirl swimsuit she was wearing. She'd designed it herself, and considered it a resounding success given how well it highlighted what she considered the most flattering parts of her figure. With a grin Porrim reached to her waist and gently ran her fingers up her bare belly as she looked back up towards Damara, cupping her hands against her breasts as their eyes met. She gave a sultry smile as she did so, though after a moment she couldn't help but break into giggles thinking about how she and her matesprit were showing off for each other. "So... Is this sort of thing what happens in some of the ecchi manga you like?"

"Maybe," Damara replied with a laugh. She let her skirt back down and lifted her hands up, gesturing with her fingers to create a rectangle and closing one eye to suggest framing a picture of Porrim. "This would make an amazing single panel spread across two pages. Maybe I should ask Meulin if she knows how to get a manga made about us."

"I'm sure she'd know how to help," Porrim replied with an amused smile, lowering her hands from her chest and folding them over her waist and looking back over herself again. "Though if it's going to be based off of today, it _better_ be more hentai than ecchi." She chuckled, her mind wandering for a few moments before she turned her attention back to her girlfriend. As she looked back up, she found Damara unbuttoning her blouse. "Ooh, a striptease for me?" 

"Yes. I am making things even more like an ecchi manga. Also I want to get in the pool so we can get on to making it too explicit to be ecchi," Damara replied with a laugh, winking down at Porrim as she slowly continued to undo buttons and slide her blouse open. "Also, I am really excited about my cute new swimsuit and want you to see." When she'd gotten the last button undone, she suddenly made a few quick movements and a moment later her blouse and skirt were lying on the deck of the pool.

"Oh, Troll Sailor Moon? Very nice," Porrim said, looking up and down the one-piece swimsuit that Damara had revealed. Indeed it was quite clearly themed after Troll Sailor Moon's outfit, mostly white but with a small dark blue skirted portion at the bottom, and large red bows on the chest and the lower back. "And very cute. In addition to being very sexy, but I think that's automatic given who it's on."

"Aww, so sweet! Anyway yes it is awesome. It's like cosplay while swimming," Damara replied, grinning and giving two thumbs up. Then she leaped forwards, pulling her legs in to her chest and laughing as she splashed into the pool. "Cannonball!" 

Porrim let out a small yelp as a fairly large spray of water splashed across her, and then as the pool bobbed up and down underneath she took the opportunity to slip off of her tube and into the water herself. She came to the surface about the same time that Damara did, and right up against her matesprit, pushing her lips to Damara's right after the girl took a deep breath in. 

And just like that the two of them were kissing with all of the enthusiasm they could muster, Damara wrapping her arms around her girlfriend's upper back to cling tight as she pushed her lips against Porrim's and gently teased at them with her tongue. Porrim responded by starting to explore around with the tip of her own tongue, and Damara moaned contentedly into the kiss as Porrim curled her body in so she could wrap her legs around Damara's as the two of them bobbed up and down in the pool.

It didn't take long for Damara's hands to start to wander lower as the two girls kissed, and it was hardly a surprise when Porrim felt her matesprit's palms cop a feel of her rear, and her fingers wiggle in teasingly underneath the fabric on either side of the back of her bikini. Porrim knew her matesprit was hardly one to waste time when it came to getting to naughty fun, and she didn't mind that one bit. And she took the opportunity to reciprocate a little, letting her own hands wander down Damara's back and underneath the short skirt portion of the girl's swimsuit, tracing along her matesprit's butt with most of her fingers while her thumbs fiddled with the large bow that was just above it.

As they continued to push their lips against each other's and let their tongues explore around between them, Damara and Porrim held each other ever closer in the water they were floating in, soon resulting in their chests being squeezed against each other and Damara curling up her legs around Porrim's thighs. And at some point, Damara seemed to decide that just playing with the bikini covering her girlfriend's butt wasn't quite enough, since with a giggle she tugged at them, pulling the waistband halfway down over Porrim's rear. 

Porrim gasped, and Damara seemed so delighted by what she'd just done that she broke their kiss to grin teasingly at her matesprit. Her pinky fingers wedged into the waistband to hold the swimsuit in its partially-pulled-down state, and with the rest of her hand she grabbed and pawed at the now-exposed part of Porrim's butt excitedly, giggling triumphantly as she did so. Porrim couldn't help but laugh too, shaking her rear against Damara's touch and leaning in for a quick kiss on her girlfriend's nose before starting to talk again. "My oh my, trying to undress me already?" 

"Maybe. Your naked body is so alluring I cannot help myself," Damara replied, sticking out her tongue and giving Porrim's rear one last squeeze. Then she flopped backwards into the pool, splashing down underwater and swimming around a little, surfacing again maybe ten feet away. 

"Mhmmm, I know it is. So I guess this is what you want to see?" Porrim said teasingly, turning around and reaching down to pull the waistband of her bikini fully down to the bottom of her butt, shaking her now-exposed rear playfully for her girlfriend. Then she turned back to face Damara, and curled her knees into her chest. "Or this?" Porrim proceeded to tug the bikini a bit farther along, exposing her nook for her matesprit to gawk at underwater for a moment, before letting her legs back down and sliding her bikini back on her body like it was intended to be. 

"Ooh. All of the above and more," Damara said excitedly as she emerged above water for a moment, licking her lips conspicuously. Then she dived back down, and with a few graceful strokes had swum over to right in front of Porrim. Rather than pop up to the surface immediately, though, Damara floated down and planted some kisses on Porrim's belly, then down along the front of her bikini and where her thighs came together. Porrim gasped, not having expected such sensual underwater kisses, and reached down to gently pat Damara on the head until she decided to come back up. When she did, Damara emerged from the water with another large splash, getting up high enough for her breasts to reach Porrim's eye level, at which point she grabbed her matesprit tightly to push her chest against her girlfriend's face. "And I bet you want to see just as much from me. And also to nuzzle my boobs. And kiss them." 

Porrim giggled into the skin suddenly pressed against her face - Damara certainly had her there. She managed to wiggle her head up above the red bow on the chest of the swimsuit and to where the white fabric gave way for the bare gray of her girlfriend's cleavage, and happily planted a few kisses against the soft skin there. It was a lovely place to be nestled, really, and Porrim could have spent quite a while tracing her tongue and lips around that area while Damara curled up around her. Well, she could have if Damara's position above her wasn't pushing her lower and lower into the pool, as she became suddenly aware of by the water splashing over her nose. Porrim squirmed up along her girlfriend's body, getting her head safely out of the water. Damara looked at her with a small pout, and Porrim rolled her eyes. "You know I love playing around with your spheres, dear, but I'm not a seadweller, I can't breathe if you're holding me against them underwater."

Damara rolled her eyes, and stuck out her tongue playfully. "Fine. We will have to go to the shallow end so I can smush my boobs against your face." With a laugh, once again she slid off of Porrim and into the water, swimming away from her and then around in a to the girl's back. She popped up above the surface and scooped up Porrim in her arms in one quick motion, and Porrim gave a small yelp as she found herself suddenly clinging to her girlfriend. Damara leaned over to kiss her quickly, then kicked her feet to swim both of them towards the other end of the pool, depositing Porrim on the stairs at the shallowest part. "Here. Now you can put your face on my boobs safely." 

"Well thank you, sweetie, so considerate," Porrim said, rolling her eyes playfully and unable to stifle a giggle. Damara pushed right up against her once again, straddling her girlfriend's belly and resting her knees on the step above the one Porrim was sitting on and once again embracing the girl tightly and holding her against her chest. Her head safely out of the water now, Porrim was happy to oblige her matesprit with a sequence of kisses and licks at Damara's skin just above the neckline of her swimsuit. Droplets of the pool water were still running down from her hair, neck and shoulders, but that didn't make doing some sensual kissing any less fun. And it felt just lovely having her matesprit clinging around her too, with Damara nuzzling against her head and holding tightly around her shoulders, without the looming threat of being pushed underwater this time. And with how Damara had her legs apart to straddle her matesprit, well, Porrim's hands started on the girl's hips but it wasn't long before one had migrated around to the front of Damara's swimsuit and her fingers were tracing down the fabric covering the girl's pubic mound.

"Oh. Fuck yes. Touch my nook I know you like it," Damara said, moaning softly as Porrim's fingers approached the front edge of her labia. She shuddered a bit as her girlfriend's touch ran along the fabric over her contours, pushing down just hard enough to tease her. She also shifted a little, pushing in closer to Porrim and moving her chest up a little, leaving the bow on the chest of her Sailor Moon swimsuit against the middle of her partner's face. Porrim didn't mind that too much, though, since she just shifted a little to one side, letting her lips push against the swimsuit covering Damara's breast, kissing along the fabric that was sopping wet from just barely being out of the water. She murmured happily, continuing to rub her hand back and forth along Damara's vulva in just the right way to inspire the girl to hump back against her through the crotch of her swimsuit. And after circling around it for a little while, Porrim's lips landed right on Damara's nipple, kissing at it and giving it the gentlest nibble through the fabric of the swimsuit.

"Mmmm... Seems like someone else likes it when I touch your nook, too," Porrim said with a chuckle, leaning her head back from her girlfriend's chest. Her fingers were still pressing against the crotch of Damara's swimsuit, but she'd slowed her own motion to a stop, and was simply letting the girl grind against her now. Damara grinned and gave a few more purposeful thrusts of her hips, along with a possibly-exaggerated groan, before sliding back from Porrim's body a little. Porrim sighed happily, looking over her grinning matesprit as the girl stared at her. With a giggle she leaned back on the pool stairs, propping herself up on her elbows and doing her best to show herself off - puffing out her chest, and sliding her thighs apart to give a good view of the crotch of her swimsuit. "You know, I'm glad you showed up. It was getting kind of lonely out here being so sexy with no one here to fuck me." 

Damara laughed, and in lieu of saying anything she made a V-shape with two of her fingers and put it up to her mouth, waggling her tongue between them. _God_ , that visual alone just made Porrim shiver - she loved how enthusiastic her girlfriend was when it came to putting her mouth between her legs, and how good at it she was to boot. She watched as Damara took a deep breath in and slid herself underneath the surface again, swimming forward through the shallow water and pushing her head in between Porrim's legs. Damara grabbed on to her thighs to keep herself in place long enough to kiss all around, against the inside of her thighs, the lowest part of her belly, the front of her bikini, and finally, some long and slow teasing kisses right against the fabric touching her vulva. Porrim shuddered and whimpered a bit, not having realized just how turned on she was and how much her body ached for what Damara was doing to continue. Of course, it couldn't last for too long, and after a little bit Damara came up for another breath. "Oooh. Seems like you like having your nook touched too." 

"Well yes. I did just say I was glad you showed up to fuck me, wanting to have you touch me between the legs was kind of implied. And kissing me there is even better," Porrim said, sticking her tongue out in response to her matesprit's gentle teasing. Damara laughed again, and then dove forward to bury her face against Porrim's breasts, enthusiastically kissing all around the edges of her bikini top and over the fabric as her chest bobbed up and down right at the water's surface with each breath she took. Porrim sighed happily, holding her girlfriend gently and running her hand through Damara's hair as the girl continued to kiss around. And when one of Damara's hands started to feel around between her legs, Porrim reached down and tugged the crotch of her bikini to the side, exposing the green skin of her vulva underwater. She peered down to admire it herself with a grin, and sighed happily when Damara's fingers gently ran across it, sending some more pleasant sensations radiating through her body. "Hmmm... You know, you know, kissing me between the legs on the outside of my swimsuit is nice and all, but nothing beats having your lips directly on my nook..." 

Damara was evidently not going to turn down an invitation like _that_ , since with a delighted squeal she pushed back off of Porrim's body and dove down underwater again, and a moment later her tongue was enthusiastically prodding against her partner's bare vulva. Porrim groaned and squirmed, gasping as Damara's lips started to suck at her folds, and her kisses traced a teasing circle around her clit. God that felt good, and god she was eager for more - apparently all of this fooling around in the pool had been everything her body needed to get into the mood. As Damara gave a few more enthusiastic licks and the corresponding bursts of pleasure surged through her body, Porrim couldn't help but wonder if Damara _could_ actually manage to get her off by eating her out underwater, one way or another. 

"Nice. Do you have a snorkel. I could fuck you with my tongue without needing to come up for air then," Damara said upon emerging from the water once again, grinning at her matesprit and pushing in closer to her again. Porrim slid her bikini bottom back into place before reaching out both arms to embrace the girl, who squeezed her back in a tight hug. Meanwhile, Damara positioned herself to straddle one of Porrim's thighs, and almost as soon as her crotch pushed against it she started to conspicuously hump herself against her matesprit. "Or we could just do it like this. There are lots of ways to bang in a pool." 

"Pfft, unfortunately I don't have one, but that would certainly be an interesting take on the concept of muffdiving," Porrim said with a laugh, finding herself both amused and also turned on by the idea of her girlfriend eating her out underwater like that. She held Damara tightly as the girl rutted against her thigh a little, which was something else that was plenty of fun to feel. "And yes, that there are. Though I'm not sure this is the right time of day for them..." Porrim glanced up at the sky, still bright and clear and very much daytime. The fence around her yard did provide quite a bit of privacy, but as much as she enjoyed some outdoors sex she did prefer it to be under cover of darkness as well. She and Damara had already ventured into naughty enough territory that Porrim was feeling a little self-conscious now that she was actually thinking about it. "I think it's high time for us to head inside, though, before we get any friskier than we've already been." 

"Aww. Maybe I can fuck you in your pool later then," Damara said, continuing to rock against Porrim's thigh. "Also in that case, oops." As she said that the straps on Porrim's bikini top slid down her shoulders, and it was only then that Porrim realized what her matesprit's hands had been up to behind her back just now. 

"Damara! Put that back on," Porrim said, blushing a little even as she had a hard time objecting to her girlfriend's hands now running over her bare breasts. She soon realized that would be a bit harder than she'd first thought, though, since Damara had already undone the lower straps as well and the garment was starting to float away in the pool. Porrim grabbed at it quickly, and considered her options - with Damara's body pressed against her like this she didn't feel so exposed, at least. And while she could have put it back on, that seem like it would be a disappointing waste of time when all she _really_ wanted to do was bring her girlfriend inside and get as quickly as possible to things involving less clothing, rather than more. Maybe if she just ran for it... "God, I can't believe you're making me consider just running through the yard topless here." 

"Ooh, hot, I would love to see that," Damara teased, leaning in to plant a kiss on Porrim's cheek. But she did seem to realize that the concept was a bit disconcerting to her girlfriend, and nuzzled against her cheek reassuringly. "I could grab my blouse and you could put that on to cover up. Until we get inside then I will take it off of you again." 

"Would probably be quicker if you just helped me put this back on, really. And that way you wouldn't have to move from covering up my rumblespheres here, anyway. Actually..." Porrim said, an idea suddenly coming to mind. She slid forwards off of the stairs and into the pool, pushing Damara along with her, and then in one quick motion scooped the girl up in both arms. Sure enough, that left Damara held firmly against her bare upper body, and certainly covering her chest far more than her bikini normally did. "Alright. So now you just stay right there and keep me decent until we get inside." 

Damara let out a half-laugh-half-squeal of delight, wrapping her arms around Porrim and clinging tightly. "Of course. I would never object to pushing my body against your naked tits." She continued to giggle as Porrim stood up, lifting her out of the water, and starting to climb up the stairs out of the pool. After pausing for a moment to let most of the water on them drip off, Porrim stepped out onto the deck, then quickly hurried towards the house with a glance down at her bare chest pressed against Damara's swimsuit. She wasn't particularly struggling to hold her matesprit, but it still felt like a good idea to get indoors quickly in her current state of undress - and then get on to what her body ached for them to do next.

When they got to the door, Damara reached out to open it and Porrim stepped inside with her, kicking the door closed behind her and leaning back to shut it entirely as she let her matesprit down to the tiled floor of the room. Porrim blinked as she adjusted to the sudden change in brightness from coming indoors, then turned to smile at Damara. The girl was already staring intently at the bare chest in front of her, and with an amused eye-roll Porrim cast aside the removed bikini top that she'd been holding onto, and reached to push her breasts up and together to show off. "Well, I guess here's what you'd been wanting to see, now that we're inside you can ogle all you like." 

"Good. I like ogling. Especially my hot girlfriend," Damara said with a laugh. She took a step forward and leaned in to plant a kiss on Porrim's bare cleavage, followed by a few more across the top of her breasts, then reached up for an excited squeeze. "I also like kissing and touching her. Particularly after taking off her sexy outfits." 

"Mmmm, same to you, Damz," Porrim said, stroking her matesprit's wet hair as the girl continued to kiss around her bare skin. She certainly did all of those things and more to Damara with a fair bit of frequency, and she had to say she quite enjoyed it in both directions. When Damara's tongue slid against her nipple, it sent a shiver of excitement through her body that reminded her of just how much all of this had turned her on. "Well, speaking of kissing and touching me under my sexy outfits, I think you have a job to do..." Porrim said with a chuckle, reaching down to her waist to tug at her bikini bottom, peeling the wet fabric away from her skin and then dropping it to her ankles. She proceeded to kick it off, next to the discarded top, and settled back in to leaning back against the door, only this time totally naked and with her legs quite a bit farther apart. Damara looked her up and down with an excited grin, and Porrim brought her hand to her lips and repeated the gesture the girl had made earlier of waving her tongue between two fingers, just in case it wasn't already clear what she wanted.

Damara dropped to her knees with some sort of excited noise that Porrim couldn't quite make out, and a moment later the girl had slid forward and mashed her face in between her partner's thighs. Porrim shifted her legs a bit farther apart with a groan of anticipation, and she was rewarded a moment later by jolts of pleasure shooting through her body as Damara enthusiastically kissed and licked at her sensitive folds. She gasped, then let out a long moan as she closed her eyes and settled in, letting herself get comfortable as the bliss of what her matesprit was doing for her radiated through her body. She knew that Damara was amazing at pushing her buttons in just the right way, so all Porrim had to do was relax and let herself receive what her body was aching for.

"Oh... Damara..." Porrim groaned out her matesprit's name, starting to rock her body against her partner's face as she got more and more worked up. God, Damara's tongue was just so _so_ amazing, tracing along the contours of her vulva and hitting all of the most sensitive spots with an impressive combination of precision and enthusiasm. And her upper lip was pushing against Porrim's clit more and more aggressively as the girl continued kissing and sucking at her labia, sending increasingly strong spasms of euphoria shooting through Porrim's body. "Oh... Ohhhh..." Porrim's mind ran over all of the teasing they'd done in the pool earlier - well, it had certainly gone a bit beyond just teasing - and that only amplified how aroused she was. And so did mentally picturing what they were doing - her standing here naked at her door, her matesprit on her knees eating her out, and both of her hands on the back of the girl's head holding her in place. "Oh-oh- _ **oh!**_ " 

Porrim shouted out in bliss as she came, her voice echoing through her house - there was no one other than Damara to hear it, so she had no qualms about being loud. Her muscles tensed sharply and then relaxed with each peak of pleasure she experienced, and Porrim pushed herself against her girlfriend's face in rhythm with that. Damara's lips and tongue continued their work, pushing purposefully against her vulva a bit slower than they had been before, just perfect for enhancing the ecstasy she was feeling and drawing out her climax longer. God, she had been looking forward to Damara showing up and getting to something like this all day, and now that it was happening it felt like it had to be even better than she had been imagining. 

"Oh... Damara, wow," Porrim said softly, panting hard as she finally came down from her climax. Her body still almost felt like she'd float away from the euphoria, though at the same time she felt a bit heavy and like it would be hard to move away from her current position. And what she _really_ wanted was to push herself close against the body of the girl who'd made her feel so wonderful. Fortunately that didn't require any effort on her part, since Damara had stood up and was inching closer to her, a huge grin on her face that now had some jade-tinged streaks of liquid on it. Porrim reached her arms up and wrapped them around her girlfriend's back, pulling her in for a hug and an enthusiastic but brief kiss. "Whew, wow, Damara, thanks... I love you, babe." 

"Aww. Though I could tell from the way you came all over my face," Damara said teasingly, leaning in for another kiss, this one lingering slightly longer, and their tongues prodding together - Porrim could certainly taste the results of what she'd done on Damara's mouth, a sensation that she'd grown to quite appreciate. Then Damara broke the kiss and leaned down, snuggling up tighter against Porrim's body and planting some kisses on her neck before nuzzling it. Porrim let out an approving murmur, and brought one hand up to gently play with the girl's still-wet hair. "Heh. And hopefully you picked up how much I love you. I tried to tell you with my tongue." 

"Yes, I think I very much did pick up on that, Damz. And just so you know, me fucking your face was my way of telling you how much I love you using my nook," Porrim replied, chuckling as she cradled Damara's body against hers, and right now feeling very much in the mood to engage with the cruder sorts of ways her matesprit liked to say she used to express her romantic feelings. Though as she continued to run her hand through her partner's hair, Porrim realized that her post-orgasmic bliss had left her also very much in the mood to engage in that with more than talk. "And also, I think I should thank you by showing how much I love you using... Oh, I dunno, my fingers maybe? So c'mon, let's head over to the couch." Yes, fingers would definitely be the way to go - she wanted to hold herself tight against Damara almost as much as she wanted to fuck the girl, so she might as well do both.

Damara happily obliged that request, planting one last long kiss on Porrim's neck before standing up straight, and holding her matesprit gently while Porrim pushed away from the door and took a few tentative steps to regain her footing after such an amazing orgasm. Damara took her hand and then hurried along over to the couch, which fortunately Porrim had already laid out a thick towel on when she'd come in from the pool earlier. She motioned towards it, and Damara eagerly sat down, leaning back and sliding her legs apart, reaching down to pull the crotch of her Troll Sailor Moon swimsuit aside to expose her deep-red nook. Porrim smiled as she took a nice long look at the beautiful sight of her girlfriend's obviously-aroused vulva glistening with wetness. 

"My, my, _someone_ looks eager," Porrim teased, even though she may have been every bit as gung-ho to carry out her part of it. She hopped onto the couch on her knees, straddling one of Damara's legs and pushing her naked body against her matesprit's wet swimsuit as she reached to the girl's crotch. Within a few seconds she was embracing Damara tightly and holding their bodies together, while also picking up their passionate kissing where it had left off, and of course pushing her fingertips against the familiar contours of the girl's nook. 

Damara groaned into the kiss and started rocking her hips against Porrim's touch almost immediately, squeezing her matesprit tightly. Unsurprisingly one of her hands ended up wrapping around the girl's back to cop a feel of her breast, and the other landed on her butt, and Porrim wouldn't have had it any other way. She pushed her lips against Damara's to try to match the way she was pressing her fingers against the folds of the girl's labia, prodding a bit teasingly at her entrance from time to time, and using her thumb to apply a bit of pressure close but not on Damara's clit. And she wiggled the arm wrapped around Damara's back a bit farther so that she could reach around her side and reciprocate the boob-groping, albeit through a swimsuit in this case. Damara laughed excitedly, but that was then cut off by a gasp as Porrim decided right then to push two fingers inside of her nook. 

Porrim had no trouble thrusting those fingers in and out of her very wet partner, and Damara gasped and groaned and rocked her hips needily against them. And as wet as she was already, Porrim could feel even more slick fluid dribbling onto her hand, suggesting that she already had Damara quite close to an orgasm - right where she wanted her. God, after what her beautiful matesprit had just done to her at the door - and what she'd done in the pool leading up to that - Porrim wanted nothing more than to watch and feel as Damara came _hard_ on her hand and whimpered out her name. With that goal in mind, Porrim started to push more directly at Damara's clit with her thumb, circling around it closer and closer, and also with each thrust of her fingers into her partner she curled them in against _just_ the right spot that she knew exactly where to find.

It turned out that it was a bit too much to expect Damara to whimper out her name, but it didn't take long for the girl to reach her climax with a whole bunch of gasps and groans into their snogging session. Porrim did her best to keep thrusting her fingers in rhythm with Damara's spasms of bliss, making sure she was in all of the way right when her partner's muscles clenched around them. Her matesprit gushed even more wetness onto Porrim's fingers and palm with each throe of pleasure, rocking herself against Porrim and against the couch under her hard enough to feel like it was shaking the furniture along the floor slightly. Porrim kept her lips and her body pressed firmly against her girlfriend, doing her best to do some second-hand basking in the orgasmic ecstasy she'd just caused. 

Damara finally came down from her climax, whimpering slightly and panting heavily as her body stopped rocking and she sunk back into the couch with a euphoric sigh. Porrim murmured contentedly, finally pulling back and admiring her girlfriend in her post-orgasmic state, withdrawing the fingers she'd had inside of her and wiping the red-tinged fluid off on the towel below. She replaced the crotch of Damara's swimsuit to its usual state - it only seemed polite, even if Porrim was naked herself - before getting off of her knees and sitting down on the cushion between Damara's legs. And she knew her matesprit plenty well to be ready for when, after a few moments of basking in her bliss, Damara popped herself up and pushed herself against Porrim once again, wrapping both her arms and her legs around and clinging tightly. As crude and sex-focused as her matesprit could be sometimes, Damara was always extremely cuddly after she got off, and Porrim was happy to hold the girl as tightly as she wanted. 

Porrim sighed happily, settling in with her body resting against Damara's and vice-versa, one arm wrapped around the girl's back comfortingly and the other playing idly with her hair and gently rubbing against her scalp. Unsurprisingly Damara still smelled like chlorine from the pool - Porrim probably did too, for that matter - and the wetness made her hair not quite as soft and fun to play with as usual, but Porrim was hardly going to quibble about such things. She sat there, snuggled against her girlfriend and enjoying the lingering pleasure she could still feel from her own orgasm, and more than happy to let Damara nuzzle into her neck. 

"Mmm, enjoying yourself, babe?" Porrim said with a contented sigh after several minutes, twirling a tuft of Damara's hair around one of her fingers. "I'm still down for some more cuddling, but I was wondering what you were thinking of doing next. Should I put my bikini on and we get back into the pool? Or you take your cute anime swimsuit off and we fuck more inside?" 

"Hmmm. Both, obviously, but one has to be first. Decisions, decisions," Damara replied, her voice muffled a bit by Porrim's skin but still plenty loud enough to hear clearly. She sighed and shifted a little, planting a few kisses against Porrim's shoulder before nuzzling in against a slightly different spot. "Oh. Either way, we need to go out and get ice cream to celebrate at some point. I owe you an ice cream date anyway."

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this fits the sort of thing you were looking for! I saw the prompt and my mind immediately went to "Porrim in a bikini" and that seemed like plenty good motivation to write smut. And also I'd noticed that I'd never written Porrim/Damara before despite it being a good ship (and quite conducive to smut) so, that worked out all around.


End file.
